Update:TWO YTs
We're proud to present two fully voice-acted quests featuring the adventuring enchantress Ariane: one for free players and members, replacing the old Rune Mysteries quest, and an all-new quest for members. If you like your quests full of magic and discovery, and your heroines as erudite as they are headstrong, read on. ---- Rune Mysteries (free to play) Ariane's had premonitions ever since she was a child, but lately her visions have shown her just one thing: the Wizards' Tower - her former home and place of study - in flames. Sure enough, there are already magical creatures manifesting and attacking the wizards, and Ariane's convinced that Archmage Sedridor's plan to purge the tower will trigger the disaster she foresees. Ariane's banned from entering the Wizards' Tower, so she needs your help to open the archmage's eyes to the truth. You'll delve deep into the ruins of the very first Wizards' Tower, which was once home to four distinct orders: the serene Blue Wizards; the wise Green Wizards; the free-thinking Red Wizards and the analytical Grey Wizards. You'll need to solve the puzzle of how to enter, and decide what sort of mage you are to unlock the old tower's secrets and save the new one from its fiery fate. Rewards include a magical staff that's handy for low-level mages, as well as a unique wizard's hat and title, both of which reflect the magical order you aligned yourself with in the old tower (you'll have the opportunity to change this, if you wish). How to start Rune Mysteries: Speak to Ariane in the lobby of the Wizards' Tower. Requirements: None. ---- Rune Memories (members only) At the end of Rune Mysteries, Ariane found herself in a bit of a bind, and now she needs your help once more. You'll fully explore the arcane ruins beneath the Wizards' Tower and experience - through the memories of its former inhabitants - the clashes of magical ideals that led to the old tower's downfall. Dig deep enough and put together the pieces of this ancient puzzle, and you'll have all you need to free Ariane and avert the disaster once and for all. Rewards for this members-only quest include a full set of magical robes to accompany the last quest's hat, as well as access to Archmage Sedridor's personal rune essence chest, which will grant you rune essence every time you level up in Runecrafting. This is applied retroactively if you've already levelled the skill, and by 99 you'll have received a mighty 24,750 essence in total! Those of you with very high Magic, Prayer and Runecrafting will find further, hidden rewards - ask around the tower once the quest's complete. How to start Rune Memories: Speak to Ariane in the ruins beneath the Wizards' Tower. Requirements: You must be a RuneScape member. Rune Mysteries 14 free inventory spaces. ---- http://services.runescape.com/m=rswikiimages/en/2012/11/WT-01160116.jpg Wizards' Tower and Runecrafting Guild Rework While you're enjoying the Ariane Quest Double Bill, be sure to take a tour of our magnificently reworked Wizards' Tower and RuneCrafting Guild. Four storeys high and resplendent in its firmament-piercing finery, with animated, floating bookcases and the bustle of arcane academia, the new tower is some of our Graphics team's most stunning work to date. The Audio team have worked their wizardry too, with a medley of new musical tracks and amazing voice acting for the tower's most talkative inhabitants. Enjoy! Mod John A ---- Behind the Scenes Video If you haven't already, take a look at our two-part Behind the Scenes video special on the new Ariane quests and the rework of the Wizards' Tower: ---- In Other News * Want to know more about the circumstances behind Ariane's expulsion from the Wizards' Tower? Take a look at our latest Lores & Histories story: The Burning Tower - Ariane's Tale. * Tutorial Island has been removed from the world map, overtaken by the amazing new Wizards' Tower. * Solomon's General Store is now stocking Hero Packs styled after some of RuneScape's most iconic heroes. Dress to impress with the Ozan Pack or garb yourself in sorcerous style with the Ariane Pack: each comes with male and female versions, and comprises a full outfit, weapon override, emote and teleport animation. * There's magic in the air, and Yelps is delving into the arcane mysteries with 3x Magic, Herblore and Summoning XP earned from lamps won on the Squeal of Fortune this weekend. More details to come soon! The patch notes archive can be seen here. Discuss this here.